Sexual Desire
by The Goddess Athena 14
Summary: Klaus and Stefan deal with their sexual desire's for eachother as Damon deals with his sexual desires for a certain Mikaelson. This is a slash story don't like don't read.
1. Sexual Desires for Mikaelsons

I walked into the Salvatore boarding house I saw my brother sitting on the couch engrossed in a book. I scoffed at my boring brother. _Doesn't he have a life,_ I thought.

I got up too my room and looked for my journal I never told anyone I kept a journal. Yes I Damon Salvatore kept a journal. I find it stupid but I found it an excellent way to let off steam so I don't do something impulsive.

I went to my closet and I lifted a floorboard that hid my journal only too find it wasn't there.

Suddenly it clicked.

"STEFAN!", I screamed

* * *

Stefan's POV

* * *

Stefan sighed as he put Damon's journal aside. He knew it wasn't right to read his brother's journal. But something had been bothering his brother deeply he could tell. And Damon would never tell him what's wrong.

I knew Damon kept a journal. I'm not as oblivious to my brother's life as Damon likes to think I know what makes Damon tick I know what pissed him off I know what makes him smile. I could name all his favorite songs his favorite foods movies books colors. You name it I can answer it. As could Damon about me, though he would never admit it.

But I had found out something **very** interesting from reading my brother's journal and I had kind of suspected what I read though I wasn't sure how to go about it. "STEFAN!", Damon screamed.

I sighed. _Well I better figure it out quick,_ I thought.

* * *

Damon's POV

* * *

"I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS STEFAN, I snarled at him. He looked at me with a indecisive expression as if he hadn't figured out what he was going to do exactly. I snatched the book from the seat beside him.

I was actually more scared than angry. I had wrote something _**very**_ embarrassing That had to do with a certain cocky arrogant Mikaelson, and me, and a bed, and no clothes and well you get the idea.

The more I thought about what I wrote and the fact he had read it I snapped. I punched him. And ran out of the room at vampire speed.

* * *

Stefan's POV

* * *

While I tried to figure out what to say Damon punched me successfully breaking my jaw and ran out of the room like a child.

I sighed as my jaw began to heal. He was probaly going to the grill to get drunk and drown his surprising sexual desires. _Well that will give me enough time to figure out what to say to him_, I thought.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Klaus's number.

* * *

Klaus's POV

* * *

I was drawing some pictures as I listened to Rebekah go on about how amazing and chivalrous and sweet that Matt kid was. All I knew was that he hurt her I was going to snap his neck. Suddenly my phone rang Stefan's ring tone. _I wonder what he wants_, I thought. "Yes love", I purred into the phone my voice dripping with seductiveness. I never told anyone but me and Stefan had a summer fling. And I still wasn't over it. But Stefan was playing hard to get and I wasn't giving up. "Meet me at my house , Stefan said. We need to talk about my brother and one of your brother's as well". I laughed. "Suuuure Stefan, I purred. Anything for you love" I heard his breath hitch over the phone and then he abruptly hung up. I laughed. "What is it Klaus?, Rebekah asked. I stood up. "As much as I am enjoying this conversation Rebekah. I have a date", I said with a smirk.

* * *

Stefan's POV

* * *

I was nervous about Klaus coming over. Truth was this was just a excuse to see him. I ached for him sexually and emotionally I was in love with him and I wanted him but I wasn't sure how to say it. Wait, I thought, What was I supposed to say.I realized my excuse for inviting him was lame and he would totally see through it and realize I like him and what would he say would he freak out what if he didn't like me and what if he rejected me and what if he told everyone I was crushing on him and everyone laughed and my world would explode and "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BREATHE, I exclaimed.

* * *

"Are you ok Stefan?" I whirled around my hands over my chest struggling to keep from hyperventilating Klaus stood there with a amused expression on his face. "Klaus, I said in shock, I'm fine just saw the Glee finale episode and the Finchel break up and I'm having a panic attack". I struggled to breathe. Klaus looked at me with a smile and said, "Oh dear Stefan, He looked at me with those captivating eyes, "Your so cute when your flustered". My face turned red. He ran his thumb over my lips and leaned in close. His breath was right on me.

* * *

When he didn't make any other movements I leaned in and pushed our lips together. And I swear I saw stars. He leaned in closer pushing our bodies together and put his hands in my hair as I wrapped mine around his back. I broke the kiss with a smile. "You know, I said, "Damon won't be home for a while". Klaus smirked before putting his lips on my ear. "Stefan, He whispered making my cock throb, "I am going to fuck you so hard even with your healing abilities you won't be able to walk for days".

* * *

** At Mystic Falls Grill**

* * *

Damon's POV

* * *

I sighed as sat at a table I have been staring at the wall for about an hour now. I didn't know what I was going to say to Stefan about what I had wrote in my journal.

"Hello Damon". I turned around as I saw the object of my recent obsession/desire.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and what I could do to improve and if I should continue.**


	2. Fucked

Damon's POV

I looked up at the object of my sexual desires. "What do you want Kol?" I snapped my voice dripping with venom.

I'll admit I am **very** sexually turned on by him. But its weird its like I hate him but I love him. I want to throw him off a cliff but then rush to the bottom to catch him. When I'm angry with him. I can't decide weather to punch him or kiss him. He fucks up my head so back and I hate him for it. _Just try to stay calm Damon don't let him get to you,_ I think.

"Ouch. Kol replies obviously amused by my hostility. I should be the one upset not you. After all you did kill my brother snap my neck and stake me".

I stand up from my chair and I glare at him. "First of all. I say the hostility still obvious. Your brother tried to kill you and all your other psycho siblings. And I snapped your neck because you were hurting an innocent human. And finally I staked you because oh I don't know YOU WERE BEATING ME WITH A BASEBALL BAT YOU SOCIOPATH!, I scream right in his face.

_Well so much for staying calm_. Now everyone in the entire grill is staring at us. And Kol has that stupid smirk on his face. Like he fucking just found out some big secret no one else knew.

_AND FUCK HE KNOWS I LIKE HIM,_ I think. _Oh no what am I going to do_, I start to panic. And while I do the next rational thing that pops into my head.

I break his jaw with my fist and quickly run out. Trying to avoid all the shocked stares from everyone in the grill.

I'm out in the parking lot I have the car unlocked when I feel a sharp pain in my arm and someone slams me into the car by my neck.

I can now see it's Kol and well for lack of a better word he looks PISSED. His eyes are narrowed dangerously. I don't try to fight because he is an original and a hell of a lot stronger than me. I can feel the lack of oxygen getting to me my vision is growing fuzzy and just when I'm about to pass out. He releases his strong grip on my neck only for it to return to shoulders still locking me in place.

I gasp loudly as I catch my breath. _Well now I'm fucked,_ I think


	3. Problems

** Kol's POV**

* * *

I watched as Damon struggled to get oxygen back to his brain. I was so fucking pissed. I mean who the fuck did he think he was. He had been hostile to me ever since the first time we met. I mean I had been a bit jerkish the first time we met. The whole "You don't really stand out" thing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Damon screamed.

"MY PROBLEM", I HOLLERED BACK, " I'M NOT THE ONE WHO FUCKING BROKE MY JAW AND RAN OUT LIKE A FUCKING CHILD".

"What the hell is your problem Damon ever since we met you've given me nothing but crap!"

Damon looked at me. Then he did the unexcepted.

He kissed me.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and how should I make Kol react to Damon's sexual desires.**


	4. Audience

**Damon's POV**

* * *

I didn't know what possessed me to kiss him. I guess I was just exhausted from denying my sexual desires. It seemed that lately I couldn't go a day without picturing me fucking him like an animal. And I was just praying the feelings were the same.

Kol broke the kiss quickly. I guess I was about to find out.

He looked at me with a blank expression before a smirk appeared on his face. He looked at me and said in his cocky voice.

"I knew you wanted me". He said

I growled before turning the tables and slamming **him** into the car before smashing our lips together. It was rough and needy it involved teeth and tounge.

He wrapped his hands in my hair mine on his ass. He suddenly turned the kiss slow and passionate and it was even better if that was possible.

I broke the kiss. "You know". Kol said, "No one is at my house." I smirked. I broke our embrace. "Get in the car, so I can hurry up and fuck you in your ass", I said.

As he got up from the car to get in the passenger door. I heard him say.

"Uh Damon, We have an audience".

I turned around to see everyone from the grill outside mouths wide open. The guys looked red. And the girls were giggling with their video cameras trained on us.

* * *

"What you think I should take him out too dinner first?" I asked with an innocent look.


	5. More

Damon's POV

* * *

I was in heaven. I was in Kol's bedroom we were both only in boxers. He beneath withering and moaning my name. I was sucking on his neck biting and just drawing out every beautiful sound he had in him. I directed my attention to his hard nipples. I ran my tounge over them and he grabbed my hair roughly pushing me closer. I began sucking on his left nipple and the other was left to my hand. The sounds he was making were **amazing. **

I crashed our lips together. And my hand went down to his boxers to take them off. My cock was so hard and I didn't think I could wait much longer.

When suddenly my hand was abruptly stopped by Kol's hand.

I broke the kiss and looked at him confused.

"I thought you wanted this?" I asked

Kol smirked before saying.

"Dear Damon you do not think I am as easy as my sister or those other sluts you pick up in a bar?"

I was at a loss for words I guess in a way I had kind of thought that. But I mean come on who wouldn't. I didn't think of him as the 'Give me a commitment and you can get up on me'. None of the Mikaelson's struck me like that well with the exception of Elijah but Kol was most definitely not Elijah.

He pushed me gently off of him. And proceeded to put his clothes back on.

He looked at me seriously before saying.

"I like you Damon I really care about you. And I don't want to be some other slut you have slept with. Nor you either to me. I want our relationship to be more than physical. So your going to have to wine and dine me. Because while you may be amazing in bed I need more than".

I got up and put my jeans and shirt back on. Before turning to Kol I put my arms in his hair and kissed him gently.

"I'll pick you up at 8 pm, I said with a smile. Wear something pretty". I winked at him and walked out leaving a **very **pleased Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and where should Damon take Kol for their first date and what should go on kind of stumped.**


	6. Make Love

**Klaus's POV**

* * *

Me and Stefan stumbled through his bedroom doors our lips still connected. I pushed him back onto the bed, and pounced on him smashing our lips back together. I moaned as mine and Stefan's tounge wrestled for dominance me quickly winning.

I tore off his shirt and ran my hands down his 6 pack. Stefan broke the kiss and pouted at me.

" I liked that shirt". He pouted.

"I'll make it up to you". I replied with a smirk.

I quickly tore off my own shirt. Stefan hands began to wander his fingertips brushing over my abs.

"You have amazing abs Klaus". Stefan said with a blush.

"There is too much talk going on", I said. "And I wants to gets my sex on". I said wiggling my eyebrows seductively.

He laughed and his hand quickly grabbed my cock through my jeans. I drew in a sharp breath and I buried my face in his neck and he continued to palm me through my jeans. While I was distracted Stefan flipped us over so he was on top of me.

He looked down at me with a smirk. I gave him a fake smile and was about to flip us back over when he quickly pulled my jeans off along with my boxers.

And swallowed my entire cock in one swift movement. I let out a embarrassing strangled sound of lust. My hand went down and gripped his hair tightly.

He sucked harshly on my cock and ran his teeth along the length

"FUCK STEFAN". I screamed. "Looks like your still the same cock slut since last summer."

Stefan hummed and the vibrations made me scream once more.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

* * *

My ego was bursting through the roof. I mean I Stefan Salvatore had turned the oldest most ancient powerful vampire to a withering moaning hot mess. It was kind of difficult to do this because his cock was 11 inches so it was hard not to gag when he bucked his hips but it was worth it to see that face.

His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. His cheeks were flushed. His pupils were dilated. His mouth was open. Every muscle in his torso was flexed. The sight was enough to make a dead man cum.

Suddenly he grabbed my head and flipped us back over and whispered in my ear.

"I don't intend to cum until I'm slamming my cock into your ass and your screaming my name". He purred.

He pulled my boxers off and threw them across the room. He put 3 fingers in front of my face.

"Suck". He commanded.

I took his finger into my mouth and gave them the same treatment as his cock. I ran my tounge over them and sucked and nipped at them. I looked at Klaus and his eyes were dark with lust and was looking at me with a hunger I had never seen before.

He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and spread my legs and gazed in-between my legs hungrily. My face turned bright red. And I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face

"Your embarrassing me". I mumbled

"Don't do that". He said his voice soft. "I want to see your face when I make love to you".

I pulled the pillow off my face before staring at him seriously.

"What?" He asked.

I looked at him before smirking and saying. "Did the mighty hybrid just say "Make Love"? I asked full blown laughing now.

"Shut up Stefan".

I was about to tease him more when I felt all of his 11 inch cock push into my hole. I gasped loudly and I gripped his shoulders tightly and buried my face in his neck struggling to get used to the sensation.

"Bastard". I said through clenched teeth. Klaus laughed lightly.

After a minute the pain started to die down and was replaced with a need for more.

"Move now!" I said.

Klaus pulled his cock out to the tip before slamming back in and hitting my prostate. I screamed out in ecstacy. He began slamming into me as I wrapped my legs around him.

"HARDER". I screamed

Klaus complied pounding into me harder and I saw stars.

"So fucking tight". Klaus gritted out.

I screamed as he hit my prostate once again and over and over.

"IM GONNA CUM KLAUS". I screamed.

"ME TOO". Klaus screamed out.

"KLAUS". I screamed as I reached my orgasm. Klaus followed closely he released his load into my ass.

He pulled out and fell down onto the bed beside me. I wrapped our legs together resting my head on his chest. Slowly drifting off.

"I love you Klaus". I said

Klaus placed a kiss to my head.

"I love you too Stefan and I love making love to you too".

I smiled before letting sleep take over. Looking forward to the next time we "Made Love"

* * *

**I wasn't planning on doing this chapter with Klefan sex but someone put on the reviews they wanted me too finish the Klefan part so this is for you. Give me some ideas about what to do about the next chapter where should Damon take Kol for their date and what should go down and on what note should the date end I'm having trouble figuring that out so please leave me your ideas I'm open to anything**


	7. Dating Advice

** Damon's POV**

* * *

I walked into the Salvatore boarding house and up too Stefan's room to talk too him. I needed some advice about my date with Kol. I really cared about him and I wanted to make our first date **really** special but I had never actually taken someone on a date. I just fucked em and left em.

But Stefan had always been the gentlemen type. Telling a girl he liked her and how he'd be honored to get the chance to know her better and gave her flowers and take her out and treat her like a princess.

So I guess he was just the person to ask about this stuff. I walked to his door and when I tried to open it, it was locked. I took out my key to Stefan's room. I smiled to myself. Stefan only locked his door when he was jacking off, and I loved catching him in the act and humiliating him.

I walked into Stefan's room when I saw something so horrific.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH MY EEEEEEYES THEIR BUUUURRRRNNNINNNNGGGG".

I bolted up from my embrace with Klaus. Too see Damon standing by my bed with his hand over his mouth gagging.

"Shut up Damon". Klaus snapped.

"DON'T YOU KNOCK DAMON". I screamed mortified as I pulled the blankets over mine and Klaus's naked bodies.

"Don't you put a sock on the door"? Damon asked his hands on his hips.

"Stefan was too preoccupied too think about putting a sock on door. I'm surprised he remembered to breathe". Klaus replied.

"Shut up Klaus". I said my face bright red.

"Go away Damon so me and Stefan can get dressed and I can look at your brother's delicious ass and beautiful, mouth watering cock". Klaus said with a grin.

I was now blushing every red ever known to man. I looked at my brother who looked down right ill. He quickly ran out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I looked warily at Klaus. "Did you really have to say that". I whined.

Klaus leaned in and kissed me passionately I wrapped my arms around him, immediately melting into the kiss. He pushed me on my back before climbing on top of me and using his knee to push my legs open.

"HEY STOP FUCKING MY BROTHER I NEED TO TALK TO HIM". Damon yelled from outside the door.

I buried my face in Klaus's neck turning red once again. Klaus got up from the bed as did I and we put our clothes on. I opened the door and let Damon in.

"What is so important Damon that me fucking your brother's brains out had to wait?" Klaus asked testily from where he sat his feet up on my desk. "Isn't he so romantic"? I asked Damon drily.

Klaus smirked.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

* * *

I looked at Stefan nervously before asking him what I wanted.

"I uh need your expertise on something Stefan". I said still nervous.

"Ah Stefan's area of expertise". Klaus said knowingly. "That would be blowjobs". Klaus said with a wink.

I looked at Stefan who was looking at Klaus with a broody expression on his face.

"No, dating". I said

Stefan looked at me knowingly.

"Well who's the lucky girl?". Klaus asked curiously.

"Um actually it's a guy". I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

Stefan smirked. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Kol". I said turning red.

Klaus glared at me for a minute before busting up laughing.

"Good luck with that". Klaus said still laughing. "What do you mean by that". I snapped. Klaus looked at me with a smile.

"Kol is more high maintenance than Rebekah and has a worse temper than me". Klaus said. "Your going to have to jump through hoops to keep that boy happy. You'll never be able to win a fight you'll always be wrong. You're bank account will be dry. You'll be late every where you go cause he takes about 5 hours to get ready. Is obsessed with his hair. And is more vein than anyone you'll ever meet. And he will snap any boy or girls neck who you dare to look at for more than a second".

I shrugged not really caring.

"Oh your no picnic either Klaus". Stefan said with a grin. "You are the most impulsive person I have ever met. And the most possessive person I can't go anywhere without coming back and having you interrogate me. And you're more horny than a 15 year old boy".

Klaus's smile fell.

"I don't hear you complaining. Unless the moans of pleasures are protests". Klaus snapped

"GUYS". I yelled.

Klaus sighed before looking at me. Before saying.

"Kol is a attention whore". Klaus replied. "When you pick him up give him a dozen roses, tell him how amazing he looks. Take him too a very fancy restaurant, his favorite food is Italian. Oh and open doors for him pull his chair out and open the car door for him treat him like a princes. He loves nature too".

Stefan nodded in agreement. "Thanks Klaus" I said.

"Your welcome Damon". Klaus replied. "Now leave unless you want to see me suck your brother's dick".

Stefan blushed as Klaus grabbed Stefan and began undoing Stefan's pants.

I walked out of the room and closed the door then I heard Stefan moan loudly. I couldn't help but imagine Kol down on his knees sucking me off. "I gotta make this date blowjob worthy", I thought out loud as I walked away.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and how many dates should it take till Kol spreads his legs for Damon and what should go on during the date what should they talk about and should someone hit on Kol and make Damon jealous. I really wanna hear your thoughts cause I'm cluess about the date chapter and have really no good ideas**


End file.
